This can't be happening
by Jblaze08
Summary: First class trip down the road to self-discovery. Kogan in later chapters.Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush….**

A/N: I've had this idea for a Kogan fic for sometime now so here it goes.. I hope everybody likes it..

A/N: If anybody has any ideas that they want to see then PM me and let me know… R&R!

* * *

"Hey Logan you okay?" James asked as he sat down beside Logan

"Yea" Logan said hoping James couldn't tell he was lying.

"You've been acting weird ever since we got back from our tour." James added.

"I said I'm okay James alright." Logan said as he got up and left.

"What was that about?" Kelly asked James with a confused look.

"I wish I knew" James said as he scratched his head.

"What happened when you guys got back to the Palm Woods the other day." Kelly asked James.

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

"I missed you so much Kendall" Jo said as she ran into her boyfriend arms.

"I missed you too Jo." he whispered into her ear..

"Nice to know you missed us too" Logan said as he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry I missed you guys too." Jo said going to give them individual hugs.

"Let's go catch up" Kendall said as he grabbed her hand and headed outside to the pool.

"Woah! New girl" James and Carlos said simultaneously as they ran after the new girl.

"One is the loneliest number" Mr. Bitters started to sing from behind his desk before Logan walked to the elevator alone.

As he headed up to room 2J many thoughts ran around his head. _Why was I so mad about Jo and Kendall catching up? They're not real feelings and it was just a dream right? I can't be gay and I can't have feelings for my best friend. What is going on with me? _

"I don't know but I think you two would make a cute couple" a voice said from behind him as he exited the elevator.

"Katie" Logan said as he turned around and saw the young girl.

"What?" Katie said as she crossed her arms.

"How long have you been there?" Logan asked.

"I've been behind you since you got on the elevator." Katie said with a smile.

"Wait how did you know what I was thinking?" Logan asked with confusion in his eyes.

"You must've forgot that when you have a lot going on you think out loud." Katie said following a chuckle.

"Well I wasn't being serious." Logan said quickly.

"Yeah okay and Bitters is dating a model." Katie said sarcastically.

"Please don't tell anybody Katie." Logan begged.

"Sure but I want something in return." Katie said with sneaky look on her face.

~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

_Have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone? _

_(Yeah) And there isn't anything they could of said or done?_

_And everyday I see you on your own _

_And I can't believe that your alone_

_But I overheard your girls and this is what they said _

Kendall was standing in the booth recording his parts of the song when he saw Logan storm out of the room. As he finished he came out to let Carlos do his parts.

"What's going on out here?" Kendall asked James as he grabbed his water bottle.

"I don't know but you dogs need to get it together." Gustavo said as he turned around in his chair.

"What did we talk about?" Kelly said as he hit Gustavo on his arm.

"Okay. Go get Logan cause the chorus is next." Gustavo said under his breath.

Shaking his head at how Kelly made Gustavo talk different to them now made him laugh. Walking down the halls he wondered what was going on with his best friend and what could he do to make it better. Turning the corner he saw Logan sitting on a couch in the waiting area.

"Hey man what's up." Kendall asked as he sat down.

"Nothing." Logan said.

"I came to see what was wrong with you and plus Gustavo said we gotta do the chorus.." Kendall said with hope for a answer.

"I said nothing why do you even care for?" Logan said practically yelling.

"Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend Logan." Kendall said putting his arm around Logan's shoulders.

"Yeah right. Why don't you call Jo and go catch up with her some more." Logan said as he jumped up and walked off.

Walking off leaving Kendall shocked and confused Logan headed back to record his parts. _How can I be so stupid and why did I say that for" Now he knows that something is going on with me. Maybe I did it on purpose. Why is this happening to me? _He thought to himself as he walked into the booth.

Finishing up the boys got their stuff together and headed back to the Palm Woods. Pulling up in the parking lot everybody got out and headed upstairs to 2J.

"You guys going down to the pool?" Carlos asked as him and James came out of their shared room.

"Nah. I'm just gonna lay down cause I have a headache." Logan said as he dropped down on the couch.

"What bout you Kendall?" James asked he ran his comb through his hair.

" I'm gonna stay behind too." Kendall said receiving a huff from Logan.

Carlos and James both noticed the awkwardness in the room and grabbed their towels and left. After they closed the door Kendall turned to talk to Logan but instead turned to see their bedroom door shutting. Kendall knew that since they rarely get time to just talk like they did back home, he took this as a chance since they were alone.

" Can we talk Logan?" Kendall asked knocking on the door.

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush….**

A/N: I tried to upload this chapter yesterday but my internet was on the frits. Anyways I fixed it and now I'm back… I hope everyone enjoys this chapter…Otherwise ENJOY! R&R!

* * *

" Can we talk Logan" Kendall asked knocking on the door.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because I just want to talk that's all. Can I come in?" Kendall asked opening the door to see Logan sitting on his bed.

"Whatever it's your room too" Logan said.

" What you thinking about?" Kendall said sitting beside Logan.

"Nothing"

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Well it is nothing. Don't worry about it." Logan said trying not to look at Kendall.

"Well I want to worry. Is it Camille?"

"Ah! Go hang out at the pool or something." Logan yelled surprising Kendall.

"Okay now I know something is wrong."

"Can you please leave me alone Kendall?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause you won't tell me what's wrong."

"You wanna know what's wrong."

"Yeah I do."

"Okay here it is." Logan said before he landed a big kiss on Kendall.

Before he could stop himself Logan was kissing his best friend on the lips. For a second he thought that he felt Kendall kiss him back before he was pushed off the bed.

"What the hell Logan?" Kendall yelled as he stood up.

"I'm sorry Kendall. I didn't mean to." Logan said picking himself up off the ground.

" What were you thinking? I'm not gay Logan. I have a girlfriend remember her name is Jo." Kendall said as he stormed out of the room.

"Kendall please I'm sorry." Logan said hoping Kendall would stop.

_What was I thinking? Why did I just kiss Kendall? I think I just lost my best friend. _Logan thought to his self as he walked into the bathroom. He stood there looking at his reflection and wondered who has he become. How will Kendall ever forgive him for what just happened. I just crossed a line that I can never take back.

"Ugh!" Logan yelled before punching the mirror causing his hand to bleed.

"Logan you okay?" a voice said from the other side of the door.

"What are you doing up here ? I thought you were at the pool?" Logan asked wrapping his hand in a towel.

"I came back to get my James' ipod. I heard you scream and glass break." Carlos said with a sound of concern.

"I'm fine. Just go back downstairs." Logan demanded causing Carlos to nod in agreement.

"Okay fine I'm leaving." Carlos said as he left the apartment.

"Ouch" Logan said running water over his hand.

Logan clean up the mess in the bathroom and made his way to his room to lay down. He figured that if he goes to sleep he can wake up and it would've all been another dream. He rolled over to hear noises coming from the other side of the door. It seemed like everybody was home with extra familiar voices. Standing up and walking to the door he slowly opened it to see everybody including Jo and Camille.

"Hey Logan" Camille said going over to hug Logan.

'Camille how you been?" Logan asked cause ever since they broke she asks weird whenever he was around.

"Good" Camille said going to sit back on the couch.

"Are you feeling better?" James asked walking from the refrigerator.

"Huh?" Logan asked with a confused look.

"Carlos told me what happened earlier." James said before Logan gave Carlos an evil look.

"No Logan I just told him you that you looked really bad when I came back up here." Carlos said hoping Logan would believe him.

"What's wrong with your hand?" James asked noticing his hand was wrapped up.

"Oh nothing. I was cutting an apple and I had cut my hand." Logan said trying to convince himself along with everybody else.

Logan just looked around the room trying not look anyone straight in the eye cause he could easily break.

His eyes continued to wonder around as everybody started to talk again. All of a sudden his eyes met up with Kendall's when he glanced over in that direction. Logan chest began to tighten when he saw Kendall pull Jo closer towards him and wrapped his arm around her waist. Logan ran into the room shutting the door causing everybody to jump and stare at the door.

"What's going on with him?" James asked.

"I'll go talk to him." Camille said getting up and walking towards the door.

"I'll go too." Carlos said jumping up.

"No I got it." Camille said making Carlos make a small frown as he lowered back to the couch.

"Logan" Camille said as she peeked her head in the door.

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush….**

A/N: I really hope that I can do Kogan justice so here is the next chapter…. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this chapter…. _**ENJOY! R&R!**_

* * *

"Logan" Camille said as she peeked her head in the door.

"I'm okay Camille. I didn't mean to slam the door." Logan said turning around so his back was facing Camille.

"Logan I know what's going on." Camille said in an understanding tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Logan said.

Logan heart began to bear faster as he felt his bed move a little when Camille sat down behind him. _What if she really knew what was going on. Would she tell him or will she tell everybody else? She's gonna start making fun and laughing at me? She's gonna tell everybody I'm gay? _Logan thought to himself.

"I.. I know it's Kendall." Camille hesitated before saying making Logan's eyes widened.

"Kendall. Why Kendall?" Logan asked.

"I saw how you looked at each other and how he grabbed Jo and your facial expression." Camille said feeling bad for her friend.

"Camille." Logan said.

"I know. I'm sorry too." Camille said nodding her head.

"Please don't tell nobody. I'm still not sure yet." Logan said.

"Not sure?" Camille asked looking confused.

"Maybe this is just a phase or this might be from us breaking up." Logan said turning his body around facing Camille."

"Or maybe you really have feelings for Kendall and you're worried about what everybody might think." Camille said.

" I have to tell you something" Logan said taking a deep breath.

"You know you can tell me anything." Camille said.

"I kissed him earlier before they went to the pool earlier." Logan said dropping his head down.

"Oh my god." Camille yelled loud enough for them to hear in the other room.

"What's going on with him?" Jo asked looking to Kendall.

"I don't know and it's nothing you need to worry about." Kendall said kissing Jo on the cheek.

"You remember what he said about cutting his hand while cutting that apple." James started to say.

"Yea" Carlos said.

"Logan knows how to cook and we've all seen him use a knife before without cutting himself." James said

"Okay Detective Diamond what do you suppose happened?" Jo said with a smile.

"I'm not sure what it was but something doesn't add up." James said flipping his hair.

"I'm sure it's nothing we need to worry about." Kendall said trying to change the subject.

"I'm actually surprised at you Kendall. I figured with him being your best friend that you would want to know what is going on with him." Jo said sliding over so she can look him in the eye.

"If there was something that he needed to tell us he would've told is already." Kendall said.

"Well you know what I think?" James said before he was interrupted by Camille yelling from Logan's room.

Camille held her hands over her mouth hoping that they didn't hear her yell. Logan's eyes were huge with embarrassment as the door swung open.

"What happened?" James and Carlos said in unison.

Camille looked towards Logan and realized his face was turning red from embarrassment. So with some quick thinking she had to come up with a quick lie.

"I just got a call saying that I have an audition tomorrow afternoon." Camille jumped up and said.

"Oh my god I'm so happy for you." Jo said breaking through the boys and running in to hug Camille.

"Yea congratulations." Kendall said.

"Alright let's go and get you warmed up." Jo said dragging Camille out the room.

"We'll talk later Logan." Camille yelled back as they were leaving.

Hearing that made all three boys turn back and look at him with confused looks on their faces.

"Are you okay Logan?" Carlos asked walking closer to Logan.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Logan asked looking up at Logan.

"Cause you've been acting weird all day." Carlos said.

"Hey I think you should give it a shot." James whispered into Kendall's ear.

"Give what a shot?" Kendall asked looking confused.

"Seeing what is going on with him." James said hoping he would say yes.

" Okay I guess." Kendall said already knowing the situation.

"Hey Carlos let's go check out the new girls." James said making Carlos run out the door practically knocking him over.

Kendall stood there in the doorway staring at his best friend. He didn't want things to be different between him and Logan. He slowly began to walk closer to Logan's bed and slowly sat down making moment even more awkward.

"About earlier' Kendall said forgetting what he wanted to say.

"I really am sorry Kendall" Logan said with sad tone.

"Don't be" Kendall said feeling guilty.

"But earlier you." Logan started to say before he was cut off.

"Let's just forget what happened the last few hours and go back to being best friends again." Kendall said.

"Okay." Logan said nodding in agreement.

"Let's go to the park and shoot some hoops." Kendall said standing up.

Both boys got up and switched clothes so they can go and play basketball. Aside from James, Logan always took a little longer to get ready. When Kendall came out of their bathroom he saw Logan standing without his shirt on. Not so sure about what was happening but his heart began to speed up and his shorts began to shift a little.

"I'll meet you downstairs." Kendall said before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

Standing on the other side of the door he couldn't help but picture Logan without his shirt again. He adjusted his shorts as they began to rise. Trying to think of something disgusting that turned him off so he could take his mind of his growing erection. He stood there staring at the door starting not noticing the person standing in front of him.

"Alright let's go."

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush….**

A/N: I hope that everyone likes the story so far and I want to thank all the people who reviewed.. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this chapter…. _**ENJOY! R&R!**_

* * *

"Did you see the way that girl was looking at you" Logan said as he put his glass back on the table.

"Well of course she was looking at me. I'm the sexiest guy in the group." James said fixing his hair.

"Uh I think that all the toxins from the hair sprays you use are going to your head." Logan said shaking his head.

"Yea pretty soon he's gonna think he is the sexiest man alive." Kendall said laughing.

"Hey guys." Camille said as she walked up to the boys chairs.

"Hey Camille." the boys said together.

"Where are you coming from dressed up like that?" Carlos asked picking up his pool noodle.

"I have an audition for the lead role in L.A. Witches." Camille said twirling around showing off her outfit.

"Wish me luck" Camille said with excitement before walking away.

"Good luck" the boys said even though she was too far to hear it.

The boys continued sitting there enjoying the sunny weather. James put some more sunscreen on before laying back with his shades on. Carlos took a sip of his slushie before putting on his helmet and jumping into the pool causing a back-splash to hit his friends. Logan was reading a book that he had picked up while they were on tour. Kendall was listening to his iPod singing along to the song as he watched Mr. Bitters harass one of the guests.

"Guess who." a voice deep voice came from behind Kendall covering his eyes.

"Freight Train." Kendall said trying not to laugh.

"Very funny." Jo said walking around sitting on the edge of Kendall's chair.

"I knew it was you the whole time." Kendall said with a confident grin.

"Hey Logan" Jo said with a smile.

"Jo" Logan said nodding his head in her direction.

"I'm still here you know." James said waving his hand in the air.

"Sorry James." Jo said with a sheepish smile.

Logan continued with reading his book while Kendall and Jo wandered off into their own conversation. They sat there talking for about 10 minutes about the new show that she has the lead in. All of a sudden they started kissing which caught Logan's attention.

"Will you two please get a room." Logan said getting up and walking to the end of the pool.

"Sorry Logan" Jo said catching her breath.

"Whatever" Logan said getting into the pool.

"Is he still mad?" Jo asked looking at Kendall.

"No. We already talked about it." Kendall said

"If you say so." Jo said not believing him.

"Now are we gonna talk or finish what we started? Kendall asked loud enough for Logan to hear.

"Is everything okay?" Carlos said as he drifted over to Logan.

"Yea why?" Logan said splashing some water Carlos.

"Cause I don't think I've ever seen you get into the pool before." Carlos said as Logan closed his book and put it beside him.

"I always go for a swim I just do it when nobody is around." Logan said

"Yeah right." Carlos said with a laugh.

"Whatever Carlos." Logan said splashing his friend with water.

Logan watched as Carlos tried a trick almost drowning himself. He turned around and saw that Both Kendall and Jo were gone. He took that as his queue to go back to his seat and finish reading his book. Getting out of the water he grabbed the towel and begin drying himself off.

"Hey James where'd they go?" Logan asked throwing his towel on his chair.

"Kendall and Jo?" James asked lowering his shades.

"No the gel fairies." Logan said sarcastically.

"I think they said something about going to the park." James said raising his shades back over his eyes.

"Oh okay well I guess I'm gonna go ahead and head back upstairs then." Logan said grabbing his towel and his book and headed towards the lobby.

"Hey Logan where you going?" Carlos asked as he swam to the end of the pool.

"Upstairs." Logan replied.

"Oh well you're missing out on all the fun. This water feels great." Carlos said hitting his noodle on the water making it splash up.

Logan laughed as he walked off. It was crazy how much fun Carlos can have with an inanimate object and by himself no less. Heading to the elevator he said hey to other friends as he walked by them. Walking onto the elevator he wandered if his feelings for Kendall go away. The kiss was put behind them even though he thought about a lot. He wished it would've happened a different way.

Exiting the elevator and walking down the hall he was lost in thought as he pulled his keys out of his pocket. Opening the door he did the usual. He locked the door and walked to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water and headed to his bedroom._ What is that noise? Maybe I'm just hearing things. _He opened the door and was hurt at what he saw.

"Oh my god" Logan said as he dropped his bottle.

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush….**

A/N: I hope that everyone likes the story so far and I want to thank all the people who reviewed.. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this chapter…. _**ENJOY! R&R!**_

* * *

"Oh my god" Logan said as he dropped his bottle.

"_Oh my god" Logan said as he dropped his bottle._

_His eyes widened at the site that he saw before him. He wasn't sure why this was happening to him but he wish he could erase this memory. Seeing Kendall and Jo having sex made his stomach turn. He could've sworn someone was hitting him in the stomach. He wanted to turn away but his body wouldn't listen. His eyes fixated on Jo and she rode on Kendall's member and her eyes rolled in the back of her head._

"_Like what you see?" Jo asked as she continued to moan._

"_Yeah Logan. Like what you see gay boy?" Kendall asked as he looked around Jo's body._

_Logan watched as they made love in front of him. Sweat running down Jo's chest down to her navel. What is going on with the world that they would say something like that to him. Why wasn't his body moving like he wanted it too._

"_Harder Kendall harder." Jo said as she locked eyes with Logan._

"_This isn't real" Logan said to himself _

"_Oh it's real and I bet you wanna fell it too huh Logan?" Kendall asked smirking at the other boy_

_He wanted to say yes so bad but he knew that no matter how real it was or wasn't that Kendall will still say no._

"_I… I.." Logan managed to say before he heard screams coming from Jo._

"_You'll never get him Logan." Jo said._

"_I'm not gay and I never will be. I don't want you and I never will. I love having sex with fine ass women. I love tits not dick." Kendall said as he continued to move his hips up and down._

"_You will always be alone" Jo said._

"_I can't believe we were ever friends." Kendall said._

_He knew nothing would ever happen but it still hurt to hear that come out of Kendall's mouth the way it did. That was his best friend and that's what hurt the most._

"_No matter how much you try you'll never have it." Jo said as she sped up._

"_Never gonna get." Kendall said as he got closer._

"_Got it?" Jo asked._

"_Take a hint gay boy?" Kendall said in between moans as he hit his climax._

"_He told me about the kiss and you know what else." Jo said._

"_There will never ever be an us." Kendall said as Jo climbed off of him._

_Logan stood there frozen like a statue. He could hear everything but his body was stuck. He wanted this to all be just a dream because it hurt him to much to see it._

"Logan" Kendall said waving his hand in front of his friend.

Logan just continued to stand there and frozen out of shock. Walking in on his best friend having sex with his girlfriend. The guy that he has a crush on having sex with his girlfriend.

"I'm gonna go." Jo said grabbing her bag and running out of the room.

"Hello earth to Logan." Kendall said again finally snapping Logan back to reality.

"Oh my god." Logan said dashing for the bathroom.

Kendall stood there in confusion as he watched Logan run to the bathroom. He felt terrible that Logan walked in on him and Jo. He wasn't sure what was going on in his best friend's head right now. Even though it was put behind them he still thinks about the kiss and seeing Logan shirtless. Jo would break up with him if she found out that he had to think about Logan just to get an erection. He just thought of it as having an off day and his body was out of whack or something.

Closing the door Logan quickly leaned over the toilet and began to throw up chunks of leftover lunch. He hoped that him running off made Kendall leave until he heard a knock at the door.

"Logan open the door?" Kendall asked with his ear on the door trying to listen in.

"No. I'm fine go ahead back downstairs." Logan said as he wiped his mouth.

Standing with head mashed up against the door. He was determined that he wasn't going to leave until he got some answers.

"Open the door please so we can talk." Kendall said.

"Why does everybody wanna talk. There is nothing wrong with me. I probably just ate some bad lunch." Logan said as he leaned his back on the wall.

"We had the same thing for lunch and I feel fine." Kendall said.

"Just go." Logan said.

"No. I'm not leaving until I get what I want." Kendall said in a demanding tone.

"And what is that?" Logan asked.

"Answers" Kendall said sliding down the bathroom door.

Hearing that Logan dropped his head to his knees and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Logan said.

"For what?" Kendall asked already knowing the answer.

"Don't play stupid with me Kendall." Logan said as he began to get irritated.

"Okay. Fair enough." Kendall said nodding his head.

"It won't happen again" Logan said.

"I should've known that anybody could've walked in. I could've at least locked the door or just went to her place." Kendall said lacing his fingers together.

"I should've knocked before I walked in." Logan said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's your room too. That was our first time ever doing that in our room and I'm sorry you had to see that." Kendall said.

"You shouldn't" Logan started to say before Kendall cut him off.

"Why are you throwing up?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing just leave it alone please." Logan said.

"Logan is this about the kiss?" Kendall asked standing up.

"No."

"Then what is it then ?"Kendall said apparently getting frustrated.

"I'm falling in love with you."

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush….

A/N: I hope that everyone likes the story so far and I want to thank all the people who reviewed.. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this chapter…. _**ENJOY! R&R!**_

* * *

"I'm falling in love with you." Logan said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Kendall said suddenly standing up.

"Nothing Kendall." Logan said hoping Kendall would believe it.

Logan stood up looking at his self in the mirror. _I can't believe I just said that. I hope he didn't hear it. I got to get out of here._

Kendall just stared at the door wondering what was happening on the other side of the door. What was happening to his best friend that he felt like he couldn't talk to him anymore. Ever since that kiss things have been different.

"Logan" Kendall said.

"What" Logan answered.

"Please open the door." Kendall asked in a soft voice.

Soon as the last word came out of Kendall's mouth the door slowly began to open. Kendall watched as a red faced Logan appeared from behind the door. He heard what Logan said to him but what was he suppose to say back. Should he tell Logan what he wants to hear or should he tell him the truth?

"Are you gonna tell me what you said now?" Kendall asked hoping to hear it again.

"I told you it was nothing Kendall. Can we just drop it." Logan said.

"Logan can I tell you something?" Kendall asked.

"Yea" Logan said.

"I..I" Kendall began to say before his cell phone began ringing in their bedroom.

"You should go get that." Logan said pointing in the direction of their room.

"I'll be back don't move." Kendall said running to their room

Logan watched as Kendall ran away. _I need some fresh air. I feel like I'm going crazy or something. What was he about to tell me? Maybe he was gonna tell me that I can't have feelings for him. Maybe he wants to switch rooms with James or Carlos so he wouldn't have to room with me. _Logan ran his hand over his face and took a deep breath before walking to the door. Grabbing the door knob he heard Kendall talking to his mom. He figured getting some air right now would be good for both of them.

He really wanted to stay and talk to Kendall about everything but he was also scared. The conversation can go a million different ways and have a million different outcomes and he was too scared to find out.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Hello" Kendall said into the phone.

"Kendall" a voice came from the other end.

"Yes mom"

"I called the other boys phone but nobody answered. Do you guys want me to bring you something to eat back."

"We already ate but you can bring some pizza and drinks for later." Kendall said with a smile on his face.

"Okay. I'll be home in a bit then." Ms. Knight said.

"Alright then. Bye"

"Bye"

"Hey Logan" Kendall said walking out of their room thinking Logan was standing there waiting.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Logan walked off the elevator with his head down looking at his feet as he moved. Not wanting to bump into anybody he lifted his head up to see Camille sitting on the couch.

"Hey what's wrong?" Logan asked as he sat down beside her.

"The audition was horrible. I kept forgetting my lines and there were girls that were prettier than me and they remembered their lines." Camille said in a sad voice.

"It's okay. I bet you were the prettiest one of them all and nobody is perfect when it comes to remembering lines. That shows that you're human." Logan said pulling her into a comforting hug.

"Thanks Logan." Camille said.

"Anytime." Logan said.

"How are things with you and Kendall?" Camille asked remembering their conversation from earlier.

"Um.. Long story short. I walked in on Kendall and Jo then I ran into the bathroom. Kendall kept asking what was wrong and it kind of slipped that I was in love with him." Logan said noticing Camille facial expression.

"Wow." Camille said with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry. It's too soon huh?" Logan said.

"No it's okay. I'm happy for you. So what did he say?" Camille asked.

"I don't think he even heard me. His mom called and I left when he went to answer it." Logan said.

They sat there in an awkward silence until Logan's phone began to vibrate. Hey opened it up to see Kendall's name on the screen.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

He ran his fingers through his hair as he was getting frustrated. He was mad at the bad timing his mom had. He had wished she called maybe 15 seconds later. How was he supposed to tell his best friend how he really felt if every time he has a chance something happens or interrupts them. He didn't want to admit that something was happening to him but whenever he was with Logan he was happy. He often dreamt about the two of them together. But never really paid them any mind since they were just dreams. But maybe this was a chance to make his dreams come true.

He ran back to switch clothes so he can go and try to find Logan. Before walking out of the room he grabbed his phone and sent Logan a message. Little did he know that he sent the same message to Jo.

_I'm falling in love with you too._

_

* * *

_

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush….**

A/N: I hope that everyone likes the story so far and I want to thank all the people who reviewed.. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this chapter…. _**ENJOY! R&R!**_

A/N2: I would like to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I wrote it last weekend and after I made a couple of changes I never had enough time to post it. I would also like to say sorry in advance for any mistakes that someone may come across. **_ANYWAYS...ENJOY!_**

* * *

_I'm falling in love with you too._

Logan eyes widened and his phone slipped out of his hand. Dropping the phone into his lap caused Camille to pick it up and read the message.

"Oh my god." Camille said putting her hand over mouth.

"I.. I" Logan managed to say before he grew silent again.

"What are you gonna do?" Camille asked.

"I don't know." Logan said putting his hand over his mouth.

They sat there and just stared at each other until a voice called out Logan's name grabbing their attention. Logan eyes slowly made their way to the direction of the voice.

Kendall began to walk over to the couch to see Logan practically speechless.

"Hey Camille." Kendall said sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Kendall" Camille said.

"Can I talk to Logan for a minute?" Kendall asked.

Camille leaned over and gave Logan a goodbye hug before whispering something to his ear.

"_Good Luck"_

Camille got up and left leaving the two boys sitting there in a silence.

Neither boy was sure who should start. Both tried to start the conversation off the right way but whenever they tried all that came out was syllable. Kendall never had a problem with saying what was on his mind. But for some reason he couldn't find the right words to say.

"I'm gonna go." Logan managed to throw together before standing up.

"Wait" Kendall said grabbing his wrist pulling him back down.

"I..I" Logan said scooting to the end of the cushion.

"Stop running away from me Logan" Kendall said looking at his best friend.

"I'm not running anywhere." Logan said looking around to see if anyone was listening.

"I'm gonna talk and you're gonna listen. Okay?" Kendall said.

"Okay" Logan said surrendering.

"You told me that you are falling in love with me. If you would've given me a chance before you ran out we could've finish this conversation upstairs." Kendall said

"But" Logan said trying to cut him off.

"I'm not done yet." Kendall said putting his hand up stopping him before he could even finish.

"Okay." Logan said.

"For a while now I've been growing feelings for you and I never acted on them. You and I are best friends and I didn't want to mess things up between us. The love I had for you as friend grew into something much more." Kendall said as Logan began to smile.

"Kendall" Logan said as his smile disappeared.

"Yeah" Kendall said.

"You have a girlfriend." Logan said as he saw Jo walk off the elevator

"Okay" Kendall said obviously

"She's walking this way." Logan said pointing in her direction.

"Kendall. I love you too." Jo said as she walked up behind her boyfriend.

"Huh?" Kendall said with a confusing look.

"I love you too." Jo said again.

The first time Jo said those three words it felt like a punch in the stomach. The second time felt like a punch in the face. Logan tried his best to keep his eyes from watering up. He bit his lip to try and control his emotions that were bubbling to the surface.

Kendall looked at Logan as he saw his facial expression go from good to bad. He would've given anything for Jo to not come when she did. He just wanted to grab Logan and tell him that he wanted to be with him.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked standing up to talk to her.

"You sent me a message telling me that you were falling in love with me. I'm so glad you feel the same way cause I love you too." Jo said with a huge smile plastered across her face.

"I did?" Kendall asked with a confused look on his face.

"Let's go upstairs." Jo said reaching out for Kendall's hand.

"Uh." was all Kendall could manage to say while looking back and forth between Jo and Logan. He could see that what was happening was breaking Logan on the inside.

"Yeah I would love too but I promised Logan that I would help him with a problem." Kendall said hoping she would believe it as he sat back down.

"Um. Okay then. Maybe I can do something to help." Jo said sitting down

"It's more of a guy problem." Kendall said

"Okay well I'll see you later and Logan I hope everything is okay." Jo said before kissing Kendall on the cheek and leaving.

As soon as Jo was far enough for them to talk Kendall turned around to see a red face Logan with glassy eyes. He knew Logan well enough to know that he was holding back and he didn't want to cry.

"I'm sorry." Kendall said noting

"Do you know how stupid I feel right now? I really thought that you were serious but you were playing me the whole time." Logan said venting his emotions.

"I promise you Logan I don't know what she's talking about." Kendall said

"Okay then. Let me see your phone." Logan said holding his hand out.

"Okay but you're not gonna find anything." Kendall said hand.

Kendall watched Logan knowing that he wouldn't find anything in his phone. All of a sudden Kendall noticed Logan began to frown a little bit.

"Just like I thought." Logan said handing Kendall back his phone.

"What?" Kendall asked looking at his phone seeing the message that was sent to Jo.

"I'm glad this happened the way it did." Logan said standing up.

"Logan." Kendall said standing up facing his best friend.

"No. You don't have to worry about me anymore. Go and be with your girlfriend." Logan said walking away.

Kendall watched as his best friend walked away from him and he knew that he messed up big time. He didn't know how but he was gonna get Logan to be with him.

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush….**

A/N: I hope that everyone likes the story so far and I want to thank all the people who reviewed.. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this chapter…. _**ENJOY! R&R!**_

A/N2: I would like to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I wrote most of the chapter then out of nowhere I got really sick. I'm starting to feel a little better now so I thought that I would add the new chapter before Christmas got here as a little gift.

* * *

Logan stood in the corner of the elevator and watched as each of the numbers lit up. He passed the second floor three or four times already but he wasn't in a hurry to get off. Whenever the door opened he would push all the buttons just to delay going back to 2J.

Kendall ran up the stairs hoping to beat Logan back to 2J. Opening the door expecting to see Logan walking around Kendall was disappointed to find no one. Running his fingers through his hair his was beginning to get really frustrated. It seemed like nothing was going right and he didn't know why. Kendall walked towards the door about to go back to the lobby to look for Logan until he heard a knock at the door. He didn't think anyone was expecting guess since no one else was there. So he opened the door assuming that the person had the wrong place.

"Hey babe." Jo said when she caught sight of her boyfriend.

"Jo what are you doing here?" Kendall asked with a confused look on his face.

"I saw you head upstairs so I came up here to see what you were doing." Jo said walking past Kendall to the couch.

"We need to talk." Kendall said shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked over to the couch.

"Okay baby what's wrong" Jo asked sitting down beside Kendall.

Kendall wasn't sure how to tell her that he had feelings for his best friend and that he want to be with Logan. He sat there for a second separating the things he wanted to say and the things he should say. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and hurt her feelings.

"How do I say this?" Kendall asked taking a deep breath.

"Are you about to break up with me?" Jo asked with a worried look.

"Things are going to start getting crazy with the band and everything. We just started working on a new album and the next few weeks are gonna be really hectic. I don't want to be so busy that we don't have time to hang out and do stuff together. So I think that we should take a break until things start to slow back down." Kendall said.

"I can't believe this. I made time for you and I'm the lead in a new drama. You can't make time for me when you're only one fourth of a boy band." Jo said as she stood up.

"What did you just say?" Kendall asked standing up meeting her level.

"I'm gonna pretend that the last five minutes didn't just happen and we will talk about this later." Jo said walking out and slamming the door behind her.

"I gotta go find Logan" Kendall said running to the door.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

As the elevators doors began to open Logan heard a door slam and saw a figure walking in the opposite direction to the staircase. Since he had his own problems going on he could really care less who it was. Standing in front of the door he wondered if Kendall was in there waiting on him. _This would be a great time to have x-ray vision _he thought to himself before letting out a small laugh. Reaching for the doorknob the door suddenly swung open.

"Logan" Kendall said making eye contact with Logan.

"Hey" Logan said walking inside.

Logan walked into their room and closed the door hoping that Kendall would just leave and do something so he wouldn't have to look at him.

Kendall just watched as Logan walked by him and into their room like he wasn't even there. He knew that Logan was upset and it was all his fault. He closed the door and made his way over to the room. Opening the door he saw Logan sitting on his bed and knew it was now or never.

"Before you say anything I want to tell you something." Kendall said.

"What" Logan said.

"Logan I am in love with you and nothing is going to change that. Before you got here I just got finish telling Jo that we need a break. I want to be with you and only you. This is new for me and I don't want to mess it up." Kendall said sitting down beside Logan.

"You broke up with her?" Logan asked.

"I want you Logan that's all that matters." Kendall said.

"You didn't answer my question." Logan said.

"Yeah I broke up with her." Kendall said.

"Why?" Logan asked already knowing the answer.

"Because I want you Logan Mitchell." Kendall said.

"Kendall" Logan started to say until he was cut off.

"Sshh." Kendall said as he put his finger on Logan's lips.

Kendall placed his hand on Logan's cheek and slowly brought his face closer. He looked at Logan and saw how beautiful those eyes were. His heart began to beat faster as he leaned closer. It felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

Logan was nervous as Kendall began leaning closer and closer. He knew what was going to happen but it's different now. As Kendall got closer he started to fell a little bit of his breath hit his lips. He closed his eyes as he felt a set of wet lips connect with his.

Kendall didn't know what he was feeling but it felt good. Logan's hand on his thigh and getting closer and closer to his growing erection. He continued to move his lips before slowly moving his tongue into Logan's mouth.

Logan began to moan in between breaths as Kendall slowly leaned him onto the bed. He felt Kendall's rock hard erection as Kendall climbed on top of him. He wanted to stay in this moment forever. Everything was going great until he heard the bedroom door open.

_**I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed so far. Reviews are what keeps me going and I really appreciate it. Since Christmas is only a few days away I just want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas!**_

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush….**

A/N: I hope that everyone likes the story so far and I want to thank all the people who reviewed.. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this chapter…. _**ENJOY! R&R!**_

A/N2: I would like to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I planned on adding it last weekend but some things came up. But anyways better late than never…. _**ANYWAYS ENJOY!**_

* * *

Logan began to moan in between breaths as Kendall slowly leaned him onto the bed. He felt Kendall's rock hard erection as Kendall climbed on top of him. He wanted to stay in this moment as long as he possibly could. Everything was going great until he heard the bedroom door begin to open.

Pushing Kendall off of him Logan rolled off the bed onto the floor in fear. After everything that has happened the last thing he needed was someone walking in on him.

"Hey Kendall." Carlos said looking at a red faced Kendall.

"What's up." Kendall said running his fingers through his hair

"I was standing waiting for the elevator and Jo came from the stairs and almost knocked me over walking by so fast." Carlos said.

"Oh sorry about that." Kendall said shrugging his shoulders.

"What happened?" James asked walking into the room.

"Found it." Logan yelled as he jumped up from the floor with a book in his hand.

"What do you mean what happened?" Kendall asked with a questioning look.

" I was talking to the new girl that just checked in with her sister and Jo came up and said that we only break hearts. After that the girl told me to get lost. Kendall I've never been told to get lost before" James said as his voice got higher.

"I don't know what she's talking about or why she said that." Kendall said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Kendall stop lying. Your crazy girlfriend is messing things up for me." James said pointing his finger at Kendall.

Logan glanced over at Kendall to see what he was thinking but all he saw was a worried expression on his face.

"Did you break up with her or something?" James asked.

As James finished the question, Kendall cut his eyes over to Logan to see his expression. Should he go ahead and tell them now or what. Is Logan ready to tell their best friends that they are together. Something unexpected was happening and there's a wrong answer and a right answer. Which one was he supposed to choose?

"No I didn't break up with her. We just had a little fight that's all." Kendall said.

"Okay well you need to go talk to her." James said.

"Yeah go talk to your girlfriend." Logan said as he pushed passed Carlos and James.

"What's his deal?" James asked.

"Nothing he just really thought he lost his book." Kendall said going after Logan.

James and Carlos watched as Kendall went and sat beside Logan on the couch.

"Why did you say that for?" Carlos asked.

"Say what?" James asked widening his eyes.

"You do know that Logan likes Kendall." Carlos said.

"What makes you say that?" James asked.

"I'm not as stupid as you guys think." Carlos said.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"I'm sorry about that" Kendall said as he sat down beside Logan.

"Sorry about what? Not breaking up with your girlfriend. I'm sorry that I was stupid enough to believe you." Logan said opening the random book he had found on the floor.

"I wasn't lying Logan we really did break up." Kendall said facing the other boy.

"So why did you just tell them that you didn't break up with her?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. I just panicked" Kendall seemed to say even though he wanted to say more.

Logan saw that Carlos and James was watching them from there room trying to figure out what was going on. The last thing that he wanted was for them to find out like this.

"I don't want you to feel panicked whenever someone is in the same room with us. I want you to be comfortable enough to be my boyfriend in front of our friends. Right now I think it's better for everybody if we just stay friends." Logan said closing the book and placing it on the table.

"I don't want to just be friends though Logan and I want us to be together." Kendall said.

"This is better Kendall." Logan said getting up and walking out the room.

Kendall sat there and just stared at the door. It seemed like every time he had the chance to make things right with Logan things kept getting worse. He knew what he had to do and he was going to do it. Kendall thought about what Logan said before he walked away.

_This is better Kendall_

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush….**

A/N: I hope that everyone likes the story so far and I want to thank all the people who reviewed.. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this chapter…. _**ENJOY! R&R!**_

A/N2: I would like to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I sort of had a writers block but I'm back.

* * *

_This is better Kendall_

Logan walked off the elevator with his head down and bumping into people as he walked by them. He continued to walk and walk until he ended up standing in front of the bench at Palm Woods park. As he took a seat on the bench he began thinking about everything that was happening to him. _Why me _he thought as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why so gloomy my friend?" a voice said.

"Guitar dude?" Logan said turning his head to see the other guy sitting on the arm of the bench.

"Logan Logan Logan. It's a nice sunny day today and birds are chirping and kids are playing." he began to say until Logan cut him off.

"If the weather was any indication of how I'm feeling then it would be raining really bad right now." Logan said before getting up and walking away.

"What's going on Logan?" guitar dude asked as he sat down beside the other boy.

"I don't want to talk about. I just want to be alone." Logan said holding back tears that were stinging his eyes.

"I can take a hint." guitar dude said getting up.

Logan got up and began to walk around the park. He was in no way ready to go back inside and face Kendall. If he could walk forever he would but he knew he couldn't. His phone began vibrating in his pocket and he saw opened his phone to see he had a text message from Camille.

"_Meet me in my apartment in an hour so we can talk."_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kendall paced back and forth in the living room of 2J hoping that sooner or later that he would get hit with something that can win Logan back for good. He was getting tired of something always coming up. He just wants to be with Logan and he wants them to be happy together.

"Where'd he go?" James asked as he and Carlos came out their room.

"He left." Kendall said under a sigh dropping to the couch.

"You wanna talk about it? Carlos asked sitting beside his best friend.

"Thanks but I'm okay. This is between Logan and I and I don't want to involve you guys." Kendall said.

"It's my fault that he left and I won't rest until I find Logan Mitchell." James said as he ran out of 2J.

"Now that he's gone can I tell you something?" Carlos asked.

"I guess." Kendall said.

"You know that Logan loves you or he wouldn't have reacted the way he did. James has a habit of sticking his foot in his mouth and he didn't say it on purpose. You might not want to involve us but we're gonna do whatever it takes to get you two together." Carlos said with a smile on his face.

"When did you become so good at giving these kind of talks?" Kendall asked.

"I'm not just cute Kendall I'm smart too." Carlos said getting up and pulling Kendall with him.

"Where are we going?" Kendall asked.

"We all need a little fresh air." Carlos said opening the door.

As Carlos opened the door he pulled out his phone and began writing a text message.

"_Hey Camille we are leaving the apartment now. See you in a bit."_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Logan continued walking until he was suddenly hit in the head with something as it made him stumble a little.

"Ouch. What the hell." Logan yelled as he rubbed the rising knot on the back of his head.

"Hey sorry about that. My brothers isn't that good of a thrower." a guy said picking up the football that was beside Logan.

"It's okay. I should've moved when I heard you yell watch out". Logan said with a smile.

Logan couldn't help but realize that the guy was really cute and he played sports which made him even hotter. Could this be happening that there is another gay guy at the Palms besides him and Kendall.

"I'm Jacob by the way." the guy said throwing the ball back at his brother.

"I'm Logan." Logan said.

"Cool Logan. So what do you do for fun around here?" Jacob asked.

"Well my friends and I we usually just hang out at the pool, or we go to the ice rink, or just do whatever we can do. We stay pretty busy with our schedules." Logan said.

"So are there some really cute girls out here?" Jacob asked giving Logan a nudge.

"Um yeah there are some cute girls out here. But I'm gay so I'm not really interested in girls." Logan said in a sad voice.

"Oh okay then that's cool. I broke up with my boyfriend before we moved out here." Jacob said with a smile.

"But you just asked about the girls." Logan asked looking confused.

"Yeah. I'm bi-sexual." Jacob said laughing at Logan.

"Oh. Well are you seeing anyone right now?" Jacob asked with hope in his eyes.

"Um."

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._

* * *

_**Yes I know you probably hate me right now for the cliffy but I had to do it since I was gone for so long. I had to leave you wanting a little more. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter… don't forget to review…..**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush….The only one that I have any ownership over is Jacob..**

A/N: I hope that everyone likes the story and I want to thank all the people who reviewed.. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this chapter…. _**ENJOY! R&R!**_

A/N2: I already had this chapter written but I had a change of heart at the last minute and made a alterations to it. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

"Oh. Well are you seeing anyone right now?" Jacob asked with hope in his eyes.

"Um." Logan said searching for the right answer.

"Going on the fact you have to think about it, I'm assuming that there is someone." Jacob said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Oh sorry about that." Logan said with a small chuckle.

"No problem. Hold on one sec." Jacob said before running over to his brother.

Logan watched as Jacob ran to his brother who was obviously getting irritated at him. He saw a few punches being exchanged between the two brothers before Jacob came running back towards him.

"Is everything alright?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I just told my brother I was gonna hang with you until our mom got back." Jacob said with a smile on his face.

"Does your brother know?" Logan asked.

"Know what?" Jacob asked looking even more confused.

"That you're gay." Logan said.

"Yeah. He's the first one I came out to after he caught me jerking off to porn." Jacob said laughing at himself.

"Seriously?" Logan asked.

Jacob and Logan began walking along and in Logan's mind everything was good. He had even forgot about what happened with Kendall and Jo earlier that day. He enjoyed the feeling of not having to worry about anything bad happening.

"So you never answered my question." Jacob said.

"Really? And what question was that?" Logan asked knowing what question he was referring to.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Jacob asked.

"Truth. There is this guy but as of right now I'm single." Logan said as he bent down to pick up a stick.

"So tell me about this guy." Jacob said.

"You don't want to hear my ramble on about somebody else do you?" Logan asked throwing the stick.

"If I didn't want to hear about it I wouldn't have asked now would I?" Jacob asked with a laugh.

"Answering my question with a question. Nice move." Logan said.

_"What's his name?"_

"Kendall"

_"Is he cute?"_

"Yes he's cute." Logan said trying not to blush.

_"So tell me about him."_

"He's perfect. I can't even put him in words. But even perfect people have their flaws." Logan said with disappointment in his voice.

"That makes us human. Before my family moved my boyfriend cheated on me with his ex." Jacob said.

"I'm sorry. You don't seem to be torn up about it." Logan said noticing that Jacob's emotions never changed.

"It's alright. It still hurts to think about it but I've done all the crying I could've done over him. But my dad got a job offer and asked me and my brother if we wanted to stay with some close relatives until we graduate. But I wanted a new start." Jacob said.

"Wow. Looking at you I would've never guess that you were gay or that you went through something like that." Logan said with a smile.

"Looks can be deceiving." Jacob said with a smug look.

"You wanna know something though. Through it all my brother was there for me and when he found out what my ex did he went and beat him up. Not because he was gay or anything but because he broke my heart." Jacob said.

"Yeah. I have 3 people who will do anything for me." Logan said pulling out his phone.

"I know. Kendall, Carlos, and James." Jacob said receiving a surprised look from Logan.

"How do you know that." Logan asked as he sent a text message to Camille.

"I know who you are. Or at least I've heard about you guys. You guys area always doing crazy things and getting into trouble but you guys are all best friends." Jacob said smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew who I was earlier?" Logan asked.

"Cause I really don't care about that stuff." Jacob said putting a hand on Logan's shoulder.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

James ran around frantically like a crazy person looking for Logan. He looked at the pool, in all the closets, the shed, the parking lot, and now he was headed towards the park. He was running until he spotted a pretty brunette laying on a blanket listening to the radio.

"Well hello gorgeous." James said as he walked up to the blanket.

"Uh. You're blocking my sun." the girl said sitting up and removing her shades.

"You don't need the sun. You have me." James said pulling out his lucky comb.

"Please James, if you want to use those corny pick up lines on me. Make sure that I'm not a girl that you've already met and tried to hit on." the girl said.

"I've never met you before. I would remember a beautiful face like yours." James said.

"You asked me to go to the dance with you. The dance where Logan rode in on you guys dressed as a horse for Camille." the girl said as she watched James eyes get big.

"I gotta go." James said before he hurried off to avoid the rest of the conversation.

James finally stopped running so he could catch his breath when he spotted Logan. He pulled out his phone and began dialing Carlos' number.

"Hello"

_"Carlos"_

"Yeah"

_"I found him"_

"You found him" Carlos repeated saying it loud enough for Kendall to hear.

_"Where are you guys?"_

"We are at that are you?"

_"Palm Woods Park."_

"And where is Logan?"

_"He's talking to a guy."_

"He's talking to a guy?" Carlos asked not realizing how loud he said it.

_"Yeah"_

"We're coming bye" Carlos said hanging up.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Where are they?" Kendall asked standing up.

"If I tell you, you can't go running off okay?" Carlos said.

"Okay I won't run off." Kendall said with his hands up surrendering.

"There at Palm Woods Park." Carlos said hesitating to finish that statement.

As soon as he said park all he could see was Kendall's back as he made his way to Palm Woods Park to get his boyfriend back from whatever guy was trying to steal Logan away from him. Carlos ran behind him tying to keep up yelling his name.

_Kendall!_

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._

_**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I should have the next one up by next weekend hopefully.. **_

_**-J-**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush….The only one that I have any ownership over is Jacob..**

A/N: I hope that everyone likes the story and I want to thank all the people who reviewed.. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this chapter…. _**ENJOY! R&R!**_

* * *

_Kendall!_

Carlos continued to run behind Kendall wishing he never said anything about where they were. He wasn't too sure what was running through his friends' head right now but he knew it wasn't anything good.

"Kendall wait" Carlos said as he caught up with his friend.

Kendall stood there hunched over trying to catch his breath. He felt Carlos' hand on his back as he began to stand up.

"I don't see him where is he" Kendall said as he squinted his eyes looking at the view in front of him.

"Hold on" Carlos said pulling out his phone to dial James' number.

Kendall head kept turning from side to side hoping that Logan would appear then suddenly Logan and another boy came into Kendall's view.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"So do you think being famous and all has changed you?" Jacob asked

"No I don't think so. I still do the same things I did back home. I still get in trouble with the guys, we still play around with our friends, and every chance we get we go and play hockey." Logan said.

"Sounds exciting." Jacob added.

"Before we left we made a promise to never let fame change who we are." Logan said.

"So do you have any funny stories?" Jacob asked as they continued walking.

Logan stopped as he thought for a second. There were so many stories that he could've told him but he wasn't sure which one he would like. So he decided to tell him about the time James got Hollywood Fever and used all of the barracuda man spray.

Jacob smiled as he listened to Logan finish his story. Jacob was about to ask about another story but Logan facial expression as he stood there made him changed his mind.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

Jacob followed Logan's line of vision and at the end he saw Kendall.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kendall starred at Logan and the other boy as they starred at him. First thing that came to Kendall's mind was how could he just replace me like that so fast.

"Logan" Kendall said under his breath.

"Where?" Carlos asked looking confused

"Over there" Kendall said pointing over in their direction.

"Where are you gong?" Carlos asked when Kendall began walking.

"_Where does it look like I'm going?" _

"It looks like you're going over to start so trouble."

"_I'm not gonna start any trouble; I'm just gonna meet his new boyfriend."_

"You start trouble when you assume things like that."

"_You're over exaggerating."_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked as he saw the worried look on Logan face.

"Yeah couldn't be better." Logan replied.

Logan stood there as Kendall got closer and closer to him and Jacob. He wasn't sure what he should say but he knew the next few minutes would be very interesting.

"Hey Logan" Kendall said as he walked up with Carlos beside him.

"Hey Kendall and Carlos." Logan said.

"Who's your new friend?" Kendall asked in a annoyed tone.

"Oh yeah right. Jacob this is Kendall and Carlos, Kendall and Carlos this is Jacob." Logan said as he introduced him.

"Nice to meet you Jacob." Carlos said receiving a nod from Kendall.

"This is the guy I was telling you about?" Logan whispered to Jacob but it was still loud enough for Kendall and Carlos to hear.

"Logan can I talk to you for a second over here?" Kendall asked motioning for Logan to come with him.

"What are you doing with this guy?"

"_What are you talking about?"_

"That guy is so hitting on you"

"_No he's not we were just met and started talking that's all"_

"You'll say anything won't you"

"_What is that suppose to mean?"_

"It means what it means"

"_You're not making any sense."_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"So how did you and Logan meet?"

"_My brother threw a football and it hit him in the head."_

"Yeah that's just like Logan to get hit in the head with a ball." Carlos said with a chuckle.

"_So what about Kendall?"_

"What about Kendall?"

"_If he and Logan don't work out?"_

"They're gonna work it out."

"Okay but what if they don't?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know why?

"You think I can ask him out?" Jacob asked Carlos.

"Who?"

"_Kendall"_

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._

_**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush….The only one that I have any ownership over is Jacob..**

A/N: I hope that everyone likes the story and I want to thank all the people who reviewed.. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this chapter…. _**ENJOY! R&R!**_

* * *

_**I want to apologize for not updating as soon as anticipated. I intended on updating on Saturday but I was at a concert and Sunday I was just being lazy :) **__**. But anyways I hope you like this chapter.. **_

"_Kendall"_

"Wait what do you mean Kendall?" Carlos asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean I think he's cute." Jacob said as he undressed Kendall with his eyes.

"You can't be serious? Logan and Kendall just had a small argument that's all. They're not gonna break up or anything." Carlos said obviously getting angry.

"I get what I want Carlos bottom line." Jacob said throwing his arm over Carlos' shoulder smiling at Kendall and Logan as they walked back towards them.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Logan asked.

"Nothing really. Just a little small talk right Carlos." Jacob said.

"Um. Yeah. Just a little small talk." Carlos said under his breath.

"Well I'm gonna go ahead and get out of here and I'll catch you guys later." Jacob said as he waved and began walking back to the hotel.

"Finally." Kendall said crossing his arms.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Logan asked.

"It means there is something about that guy I don't trust." Kendall said.

"Well just because I have a new guy friend you have to get all third degree about it now right?" Logan asked.

"No." Kendall said.

"How would you feel if I gave you the third degree every time you made a new friend?" Logan asked.

"All that means is that you care." Kendall said with a smug look.

Logan showed a small smile before getting serious again. He loved how Kendall could make me smile no matter how mad he was with him.

"Was that a smile?" Kendall asked.

"Just because I smiled doesn't mean I'm not mad at you anymore." Logan said before walking away.

Logan smiled knowing that neither boy could see him. In his mind he has already forgiven Kendall but if he just forgave Kendall; he would think he could just get away with screwing up like this. As he reached the hotel he opened the door and walked in and the first thing he saw was James. Who was talking to some blond girl who was apparently trying to find a reason to leave.

"James." Logan said as he walked up behind his friend.

"Not now Logan I'm talking to the future Mrs. Diamond." James said as he winked at the blond girl

"Ha ha yeah right." the girl said before walking away.

"C'mon Logan. You can't be doing that man I almost had her." James said in a whinny voice.

"Okay James like you almost had every other girl that's in this lobby too right?" Logan said with a chuckle.

"Yeah Logan. Look at me. There's enough of me to go around." James said pulling out his comb and running through his hair.

"Whatever." Logan said before getting on the elevator with his friend.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Are you okay Carlos?" Kendall asked unlocking the door to 2J.

"Yeah I'm okay I just have a lot of things on my mind." Carlos said running his hands over his face.

"You've been acting weird ever since we came from the park with Logan and that Jacob kid." Kendall said dropping down on the couch.

"I'm not really sure man. Maybe it's nothing." Carlos said walking towards the refrigerator.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Look James, I don't care how many times you tell me I'm not gonna use that toxic man spray to boost up my sex appeal. " Logan said as they walked off the elevator.

"Trust me Logan it'll work if you try it." James said in mocking tone.

"Yeah James okay whatever you say." Logan said with a laugh.

The two boys arrived at 2J and unbeknown to them Kendall and Carlos were on the other side of the door having a conversation about what just happened outside at the park with Jacob.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"If it's nothing then why won't you tell me?" Kendall asked

"Because I don't want anything to start over me being suspicious." Carlos said.

"I won't tell anybody what you say I promise." Kendall said.

"Okay don't tell me Logan. But Jacob asked me something while you and Logan were talking." Carlos said hesitantly.

"What did Jacob ask you?" Kendall asked not noticing Logan and James standing there.

"Yeah Carlos what did Jacob ask you?" Logan asked closing the door.

"Say what?" Carlos asked

"_What did Jacob ask you?"_

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._

_**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush….The only one that I have any ownership over is Jacob..**

A/N: I hope that everyone likes the story and I want to thank all the people who reviewed.. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this chapter…. _**ENJOY! R&R!**_

A/N2: Sorry that this chapter isn't longer..

* * *

"_What did Jacob ask you?"_

"Uh nothing Logan." Carlos said picking his brain for a quick lie that his best friend would believe.

"Hey guys I met this pretty blond downstairs and I think she could be the one." James said trying to lighten the mood.

"Not now James." Logan said obviously getting frustrated.

"So James what was her name?" Carlos asked trying his best to get off subject.

"Her name is Christi and she's the future Mrs. Diamond." James said with a big smile.

"James stop trying to change the subject." Logan said raising his voice making James walk away.

"Logan don't yell at him like that. He didn't do nothing to you." Kendall said.

"I'm sorry James. I just wish somebody will tell me what happened." Logan said.

"Okay I'll tell you but you can't get mad." Carlos said.

"Okay I won't get mad." Logan said.

"You have to promise Logan." Kendall said.

"Okay I promise." Logan said rolling his eyes.

Carlos hesitated for a second before he continued speaking.

"He asked if he could ask Kendall out." Carlos said.

"He did what?" both Logan and Kendall said together.

"He asked if he could ask Kendall out." James said.

"I didn't know it was something like that." Kendall said with a surprised look.

"Yeah I know that was the same reaction I had when he asked me. I guess he thought I was gonna say yeah or something." Carlos said walking over to the couch.

"So you didn't say yeah?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I told him no. I wanted to punch for him even of thinking about asking that question." Carlos said.

"You should of done it." Kendall said.

"Yeah I mean we may be fighting but we are gonna work it out." Logan said.

"I know. That's what I told him." Carlos said.

"Well thanks buddy." Kendall said.

"Y'all know I got your backs. That's what best friends are for." Carlos said.

"Yeah you're right." Logan said.

"Okay now everything is good right?" James asked.

"Can we talk?" Kendall asked looking at Logan.

"Yeah of course you can talk cause I want to show Carlos my future wife." James said grabbing Carlos off the couch.

"James your future wife fled the lobby when she had the chance." Logan said with a laugh.

"We're destined to be together. I will find her." James said as he drug Carlos out of 2J.

"So let's talk." Kendall said starting off.

"_I'm listening."_

"You know that I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you."

"_So why did you tell James and Carlos that you didn't break up with her?"_

"I don't know. I guess it slipped out or something Logan I don't know."

"_You don't know?"_"Yeah Logan. I'm through hiding behind her I'm want us to be a official couple and I promise I won't mess this up."

"_You say that but you messed up already before we even began."_

"Okay from this point on there wont be anymore screw ups I promise." Kendall said.

Logan looked at Kendall thinking did he really want to do this. Did he really want to put all of his feelings out there just to be crushed again. He really did love Kendall but will the two of them becoming a couple be better or worse?

"Okay." Logan said in a calm tone.

"Okay what?" Kendall asked giving Logan a look of confusion.

"We can give being a couple a try and see how it works out." Logan said a smile.

"You won't regret this." Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand.

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._

**_I would like to thank everyone who has been with me since the first chapter. But I'm sorry to say but all stories have to come to an end. The next chapter will be the final chapter to "This can't be happening". Don't forget to review!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush….The only one that I have any ownership over is Jacob..**

A/N: I hope that everyone likes the story and I want to thank all the people who reviewed.. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this chapter…. _**ENJOY! R&R!**_

A/N:2 This final Chapter takes place a while after they become an official couple.

* * *

_**Well it's finally here. The last chapter of "This can't be happening". I want to give big thanks to the readers who reviewed and PMd me about the story. Without you I never would've finished this story. I've done a lot of thinking on how to make this the perfect ending to this story and I really hope that everyone likes it. **_

_**On a another note I'm sorry it took so long to add the chapter but better late than never. So anyways thanks to everyone who stayed with me from the beginning to now. THANK YOU! **_

"Hey you guys ready?" Ms. Knight asked as she hung up the phone.

"Yeah ma we're ready." Kendall said coming out of the dressing room with Logan right behind him.

"Kelly said you two are on next" Ms. Knight said as she fixed Kendall's hair.

"Mom leave it alone. They just got finished fixing it." Kendall said.

"Well I like it better this way." she said.

"Come on you two." Kelly said coming around the corner.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Welcome back and we're here Kendall and Logan from Big Time Rush." the tv host said as she greeted the two boys.

Both boys waved to the audience as they took a seat on the couch.

"So boys how does it feel to be part of Big Time Rush?" she asked.

"Well there are really no words to describe it but it's phenomenal." Kendall said.

"Yeah it's like when you're little and see bands on t.v. and you imagine yourself in their shoes. I never would've thought in a million years that I would be doing this." Logan said

"You've already had your first tour right? Was it what you expected?" she asked.

"It was great. Going around and seeing all of our fans that came to support us. We couldn't have made it this far without them." Kendall said.

"Yeah we wouldn't be here right now without them. I wasn't expecting it to be such a big turn out. But it was more fans than we all anticipated." Logan said with a smile

"Has being a famous changed any of you guys?" she asked.

"I can honestly say that it hasn't. We're still four best friends from Minnesota who love hockey. Whenever we're not at the studio, we're usually just hanging out with all of our friends." Kendall said looking over at Logan.

"So out who's the smartest one out of the group." she asked.

"That would be me. Believe it or not but I've always wanted to be a doctor ever aside from being in a band.

"Wow so you being a doctor is your Plan B then?" she asked.

"I guess so." he said.

"Who is the romantic of the group?" she asked.

"I'm afraid that's me. I'm a hopeless romantic." Kendall said with a smile as he looked at his boyfriend.

"Well what about James?" she asked.

"Flirt!" both boys said in unison receiving laughs from the audience.

"Carlos?" she asked?"

"Big kid." Logan said.

"So it seems like everyone has a role then?"

"I wouldn't say that but we have our ways." Kendall said.

"Is there any competition between you guys over girls." she asked.

"No competition at all." Logan said.

"But there was this one time we were all trying to ask out the same girl but she turned us all down. After that we made a rule never ask out a girl if someone else likes her." Kendall said.

"So I know everyone is dying to know so let's get down to juicy bits." she said.

"We're game. We have nothing to hide." Logan said looking at Kendall.

"That's what I like to hear. So who wants to start? Anything interesting about Carlos and James while they are backstage?" she asked.

Both boys looked at each other for a moment deciding on what they were gonna say about their friends so it wouldn't be anything to crazy to get some crazy rumor started."

"Okay well Carlos is like a bottomless pit because he honestly eats everything in sight. He's the jokester of the group because he's always getting into trouble but we have fun though." Kendall said.

"Well I remember one time when James was trying to get a tan and fell asleep by the pool and when he woke up he could barely move. It was hilarious cause when he couldn't move he started to scream really loud." Logan said laughing.

"So enough about them. What about you two? Logan do you have any secrets you want to tell us about Kendall?" she asked.

Logan took a second and looked at Kendall not sure on what to say because of the past couple of weeks.

"I'll get back to you on that one. Let Kendall go first." Logan said with a nervous look.

"Well looks like Logan knows something juicy. The juicier the better but we can wait. So Kendall what about Logan?"

Kendall looked over at Logan and saw that his boyfriend was doing some serious thinking.

"Um." Kendall began to say before being cut off.

"I'm sorry Kendall but hold that thought while we go to commercial and we get back we will find out what these boys are hiding." she said as they went to break

"We'll be right back." Kendall said as he pulled up Logan and ran off stage.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"_Are you okay?"_

"Yeah I'm fine I just didn't know what to say."

"_Look Logan everything is gonna be alright."_

"Well what do we tell them?" Logan asked.

"_I'm ready to tell everyone."_

"Are you sure that we are ready for that?"

"_I'm ready to let everyone know that I love you." _Kendall said with a smile.

"Okay then. Let's get it over with"

"_If you're not sure let me know now before we go back out there."_

Logan took another second to think about it. It crossed his mind that he loved Kendall and would do anything in the world for him and didn't care who knew so he would be okay with it.

"Yeah I'm sure." Logan said.

"Let's go guys. We have 30 seconds til we're back on." the guy said leading them back to the stage.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Well we're back with Kendall and Logan. Now we were about to get some juicy bits from our boys now which one of your wants to dish first?" she asked.

Kendall quickly glanced at Logan.

"I'll go first" Kendall said.

"So what do you got for me Kendall?" she asked.

"Well I'm not single." he said.

"Aw who's the lucky girl?" she asked.

"About that." Kendall said with a smile.

"What?" she asked.

"It's Logan." he said.

"No way." she said as her jaw dropped as well everyone on the audience.

"Logan is he telling the truth?" she asked.

"Yeah we're a couple." Logan said as he face began turning red.

"Aw" began flowing through the audience followed by claps and cheers. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand as they sat there in front of everybody since they were getting such a good response.

"You guys look so cute together." she said with a smile on her face.

"So how long have you guys been together?" She asked

"We've been for 7 weeks and 3 day 13 hours and 40 minutes." Logan said with a smile.

"That's why I love him." Kendall said kissing Logan's hand receiving more awes from the audience.

"How does everyone around you feel about it?" she asked.

"Everyone was very supportive. At first it was a little awkward but everything is going great right now and we wouldn't want it any other way." Kendall said.

"Well now you have all of us here rooting for you guys" she added.

"Thanks" they said in unison

"Well now that we have all the juicy bits and more when we come back Big Time Rush will perform a song for us." she said before they went to a break

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"We're back and here's Big Time Rush with their single "Nothing Even Matters".

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)

And nothing even matters (eh)

And nothing even matters. (eh)

It's like one for the haters,

two for all of those

who try to shut us down

they don't really know

ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart. No.

I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes

when we're together, baby anything goes

we don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. No

This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over

we'll be here forever, getting closer, and closer baby

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)

And nothing even matters. (eh)

And nothing even matters. (eh)

They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)

And nothing even matters. (woah)

And nothing even matters. (eh)

It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze

They disappear and it's just you and me

Anything you want to do, anything that you please. (oh woah no)

Forget about our problems, forget about our past.

I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last

Every second I'm with you just goes so fast. (woah oh woah)

This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over

We'll be here forever, that I told you, that I told you baby

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)

And nothing even matters. (eh)

And nothing even matters. (eh)

They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)

And nothing even matters. (woah)

And nothing even matters. (eh)

Nothing even matters. (woah)

And nothing even matters. (woah)

We don't even need to fight.

Everything will be alright. (oh yea)

Nothing even matters, but you and I

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)

And nothing even matters, nothing even matters

And nothing even matters. (wooaah)

They can all talk, say what they want about us,

(Say what they want woooah) about us. (oh woah oh)

And nothing even matters. (woah)

And nothing even matters.

(They can take my money, take my cars. Oh woah oh woah)

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)

And nothing even matters, nothing even nothing even matters. (Baby)

They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)

And nothing even matters. (woah)

And nothing even matters.

* * *

_Feedback good or bad is appreciated…._

_**I would like to say thanks again for staying with me from beginning to end and thanks for all the reviews. I hope that everyone enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. If anyone has any requests for a story send me a PM and if it's a show I watch I'll see what I can do. **_

_**Thanks again….**_

_**J**_


End file.
